Untuk Steve
by GirlInTheBedRoom
Summary: Dari Bucky, untuk Steve. Sepucuk surat sebelum Bucky dicryostasiskan lagi di Wakanda. Berisi sedikit dari sekian banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Bucky secara langsung pada Steve. Spoiler alert for CA:CW mid credit scene.


**Untuk Steve**

 _ **by GirlInTheBedRoom**_

 _ **Captain America fiction. Post Civil War. Spoiler alert. Might be OOC. Angst.**_

 _ **-standard disclaimer applied. I own only my feeling for those boys-**_

* * *

Bucky menatap lekat tabung _cryo_ di hadapannya. Hatinya serasa terbagi menjadi tepat dua bagian yang sama kerasnya. Satu bagian berisi keyakinan bahwa ini yang terbaik. Sementara bagian yang lain meneriakkan jangan. Namun, setidaknya 24 jam terakhir ia sudah berlatih untuk mengabaikan bagian hati yang itu. Perdebatan batinnya pun sontak terhenti dan pandangan matanya beralih dengan cepat saat ia mendengar suara langkah dari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Apa kau yakin tentang ini?"

Ada jeda sebelum Bucky menghela napas dan menjawab Steve, sekaligus menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia benar-benar yakin sekarang.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa mempercayai pikiranku sendiri. Jadi, sampai saat mereka menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan apapun yang Hydra tanam di kepalaku, _kuputuskan_ berada dalam _cryo_ adalah yang terbaik. Untuk semua orang."

Bucky tersenyum getir karena dia tahu ada sedikit kebohongan di situ. Steve pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan kepala. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa menyelusup di batin Bucky. Ia berharap Steve mengatakan sesuatu, entah menawarkan solusi lain, memarahinya akan keputusannya, bahkan mungkin hanya mengatakan betapa bodohnya dia. Yup, mungkin dia memang bodoh karena memilih cara yang licik untuk menghindar. Ya, menghindar mungkin kata yang tepat. Dan Bucky baru sadar itu kata yang dia cari selama ini, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Jelas bukan menghindar dari kejaran SHIELD, PBB atau seluruh dunia sekalipun. Tapi untuk menghindar dari Steve. Menghindar agar Steve tak lagi terluka, fisik maupun hati.

Mungkin Steve tidak tahu bahwa Bucky tahu betapa beratnya Steve saat harus memilih yang terakhir kali. Memilih untuk tidak terikat pada siapapun yang berakibat ia harus 'kehilangan' salah satu teman terbaiknya. Kemudian saat Steve memilih _nya_ di atas semuanya yang membuatnya kehilangan tidak hanya teman tapi juga perisai yang juga berarti kehilangan identitasnya sebagai kapten amerika. Tapi Bucky juga tahu bahwa semua keputusan itu adalah hal yang Steve yakin benar. Kebalikan dari dirinya sendiri, yang sampai detik ini masih belum yakin apakah dia memang pantas untuk semua pengorbanan yang sudah Steve lakukan. Walaupun, jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Steve, karena dia adalah _teman_. Sebesar itukah nilai dirinya untuk Steve? Karena bila itu ditujukan untuk Steve, itu benar. _Siapapun_ pasti akan berkorban untuk Steve. Tapi untuk _Bucky_?

Steve hanya bisa memandang dalam diam saat penutup kaca tabung cryo mulai terangkat menutupi Bucky dari kaki hingga kepala. Sahabatnya tampak rileks dan memejamkan mata. Ekspresi wajahnya netral, bahkan ada sedikit kesan damai di sana. Begitu kontras dengan raut wajah Steve, semua yang melihatnya saat itu bisa mengatakan apapun tentangnya selain rileks dan netral.

Entah sudah berapa lama Steve berdiri menghadap jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke hamparan hutan luas di pedalaman Wakanda, dengan sebuah patung batu berbentuk seekor panther raksasa, _Black Panther_ , berdiri dengan gagah di tengah-tengahnya, saat ia sadar raja Wakanda yang baru, T'Challa menghampirinya.

"Terimakasih untuk semua ini." Steve mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh.

T'Challa menatapnya penuh arti sebelum menjawab.

"Temanmu dan ayahku sama-sama menjadi korban. Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu salah satunya mendapatkan ketenangan, maka akan kulakukan."

"Anda tahu bila mereka mengetahui dia di sini maka mereka akan datang untuk menangkapnya kembali."

Sang raja hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memandang ke arah panther yang menjadi personifikasi pelindung Wakanda selama berabad-abad. Keyakinan dan tekad yang kuat terpancar jelas di matanya.

"Biarkan mereka datang dan mencoba."

Dan Steve merasa sangat lega mendengarnya.

* * *

Steve memasuki kamarnya –setidaknya selama ia di Wakanda, kamar tamu itu adalah kamarnya- dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan tanpa menunggu pintu tertutup sempurna tangannya langsung menyobek amplop yang dari tadi digenggam erat. Sepucuk surat, dari Bucky, untuknya. Surat itu dititipkan pada T'Challa sesaat sebelum Steve menyusulnya ke laboratorium _cryo_. Matanya nanar menatap lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Ada rasa tercekat di dada saat ia menyusuri huruf demi huruf, kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat.

Sejauh yang Steve ingat Bucky memang lebih condong ke tulisan. Seprihatin apapun hidup mereka pada waktu itu di masa perang, Bucky akan selalu bisa menulis isi buku harian menjadi cerita yang menarik. Setidaknya pada bagian dimana Steve diperbolehkan untuk melihat proses penulisan cerita itu. Itulah mengapa Steve tidak akan heran melihat bahkan setelah melarikan diri selama dua tahun semenjak misinya yang terakhir sebagai _winter soldier_ , Bucky masih sempat mempunyai buku harian. Sedangkan Steve sendiri lebih bisa mengungkapkan rasa dengan gambar dan lukisan.

Steve ingin tersenyum dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Tersenyum karena setelah sekian lama tulisan Bucky masih sama seperti yang dia ingat. Rapi dengan goresan tinta yang tegas. Dan menangis karena kontradiktif dengan banyaknya kalimat yang tersusun di surat itu, mereka sangat sedikit berbicara langsung selama beberapa hari kebersamaan mereka di Wakanda. Seketika itu juga Steve merasa sangat cengeng karena mendadak rindu mendengar suara Bucky.

Kertas surat itu berwarna putih polos tanpa garis, dilipat tiga dengan bagian yang sama besar. Tak ada kerutan –kecuali yang disebabkan oleh genggaman tangannya sendiri- maupun coretan. Tinta yang digunakan berwarna hitam. Sangat tipikal Bucky. Bersih, efektif, efisien dan dari dulu lebih menyukai tinta hitam dibandingkan biru.

 _Untuk Steve,_

 _Maaf._

 _Andai satu kata itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Seumur hidupku yang hampir satu abad ini –walau hampir tiga perempatnya aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas—baru kali ini aku merasa begitu bersalah. Aku tidak tahu, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti seorang pendosa besar ketika aku bertemu kembali denganmu, dan mengingatmu. Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba aku membuat hidupmu jungkir balik dengan kehadiranku –hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku- tapi anehnya, di sorot matamu yang hampir selalu terlihat lelah, ada semburat bahagia di situ. Tapi bisa jadi aku cuma melebih-lebihkan, untuk menenangkan batinku, mungkin. Jadi intinya maaf, karena sudah membuatmu berada dalam rentetan masalah._

 _Fisik...maupun hati._

 _Masih tidak yakin apa aku pantas untuk semua ini._

Membaca kalimat terakhir, Steve hanya menghela napas dan hampir memutar mata antara jengkel dan heran kenapa teman –coret- _sahabat_ nya itu sangat keras kepala. Tentu saja dia pantas. Titik.

 _Maaf, yang kedua._

 _Aku berharap aku bisa bersamamu lebih lama. Maksudku setelah kekacauan ini selesai. Selalu menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu denganmu, sejauh yang aku ingat. Dan banyak yang ingin aku ketahui darimu. Yah, kau bisa bilang semacam mengejar ketertinggalan. Dan itu seperti impuls alami bawah sadarku, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Untuk sekarang semakin diam keberadaanku, semakin baik. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi masalahmu, kupikir._

"Mengurangi apanya?! Memangnya mengetahui teman harus dibekukan demi 'menghindari masalah' ide yang bagus?" Steve menjerit dalam hati. Tapi dia meneruskan membaca.

 _Dan kalau ini bisa sedikit menenangkanmu, sejujurnya aku benci harus kembali jadi 'Ember Es aka Ice Bucket ehm, maksudku..bucky'. Karena rasa dingin itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku bahkan pernah dibekukan dengan kelopak mata setengah terbuka pada waktu awal menjadi 'winter soldier'. Percayalah, bahkan setelah aku dicairkan setelahnya, mataku rasanya masih membeku untuk beberapa hari. Masih untung mataku tidak jadi kristal. Kau bisa bayangkan saat dalam misi dan kacamata gugelku terlepas lalu mataku berkilau seperti berlian. Aku bahkan tak mau membayangkannya._

Sampai di sini Steve tak bisa menahan tawa cekikiknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia tertawa lepas. Bucky tetaplah Bucky. Selalu bisa menulis sesuatu yang paling buruk sekalipun menjadi sesuatu yang menarik, lucu bahkan.

 _Tapi, memikirkan bahwa aku melakukan ini untuk_ mu _, aku merasa lebih kuat. Dan kurasa aku bisa melakukannya sekali lagi._

"Lagi-lagi tipikal Bucky," batin Steve. "Kadang-kadang anak itu memang sok. Di awal dia bilang untuk semua orang, sekarang dia bilang ini untukku." Steve hanya tersenyum. Ada rasa hangat mengalir di dadanya.

 _Maaf (berarti ini maaf yang ketiga, atau keempat? Ah, sudahlah..), kalau aku tidak pernah bilang langsung kepadamu. Tapi aku yakin kau akan menemukan cara mengatasi semua ini, dan aku akan bisa menemuimu lagi suatu hari nanti. Jadi, untuk saat ini, biarkan aku tidur lagi sejenak. Dan jangan bangunkan aku. Kecuali kalau kau rindu padaku sampai ingin menciumku._

Hampir saja Steve mengiyakan, kalau matanya tak segera menangkap kalimat di bawahnya.

 _Jangan biarkan mereka membuatku kembali menjadi mesin._

Kali ini rasa pedih yang terasa.

 _Aku tahu waktumu sedikit untuk membaca surat ini, Steve. Kau punya banyak hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Jika aku diberi kesempatan lagi, aku ingin menulis ulang kisah kita. Menulisnya agar tidak ada memori buruk yang terekam tentang kita. Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu tampak lelah dan sedih. Hey, kau jadi tampak jauh lebih tua sekarang –lebih tua dari umur mentalmu, bukan umur sejarahmu-_

Lucu. Tapi Steve tak sanggup tertawa.

 _Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini secara langsung denganmu. Lagi-lagi mungkin karena merasa tidak pantas. Aku tidak pernah yakin. Apapun itu, aku hanya berdoa pada semua kuasa di atas manusia di atas sana, agar selalu menjagamu. Karena ketika aku bangun nanti, aku ingin kau yang ada di hadapanku. Bukan seromongan ilmuwan berjas putih atau seorang pejabat korup dan antek-anteknya._

 _Dan, kalau pun aku tak akan pernah bisa sembuh dan karena itu tak pernah lagi bangun, aku ingin kau tahu._ Bahwa di mana pun aku berada, aku sudah pulang, dan aku di rumah _. Bersamamu, itu rumah. Dan aku harap kau juga merasa sudah pulang. Di mana pun itu._

Kalau saja Steve tidak memiliki kontrol emosi yang hebat, dan bisa jadi itu semata-mata hanya karena super serum yang ada di darahnya, mungkin saat ini dia sudah menangis seperti remaja enam belas tahun di salah satu apartemen kecil di sudut Brooklyn. Tapi Steve hanya menarik napas panjang, memejamkan mata sejenak, dan melanjutkan membaca.

 _Sekali lagi maaf -dan aku tak akan pernah bosan mengucap maaf kepadamu- seharusnya aku membantumu menyelesaikan masalah, bukannya menambah masalah dengan coretan tak berguna ini. Tapi dulu aku sudah pernah membeku selama puluhan tahun tanpa sempat mengucapkan apa-apa padamu. Aku tak mau menjalani hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Jadi, sampai pada waktunya nanti, biarkan aku terlelap. Dan jangan pernah sekali pun kau bersedih karena ini._

Teman _mu,_

 _Bucky_

Entah sudah berapa lama Steve selesai membaca surat dari Bucky, tapi tak sejengkalpun dia beranjak dari duduknya. Bahkan matanya masih menatap lembaran kertas di hadapannya, walau tak betul-betul terfokus pada satu kalimat tertentu. Segala macam memori dan pertanyaan muncul tumpang tindih di kepalanya. Ratusan kata kenapa dan andai saja berkelebat tanpa henti.

Namun, bagaimana pun, kesimpulannya jelas. Steve harus menyelesaikan apa yang harus dia selesaikan dan membiarkan Bucky berada dalam penanganan ilmuwan Wakanda yang terpercaya sampai tiba waktunya dibangunkan kembali. Steve bisa merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang besar akan datang dan dia mempercayai instingnya. Dan Steve akan membutuhkan Bucky berada di sampingnya saat sesuatu itu tiba.

* * *

Review?

Gaahh...setelah sekian lama tidak pernah menulis lagi -_-

Plot ini tidak bisa meninggalkan kepala saya TT_TT

Semoga saya bisa tenang setelah ini m(_ _)m


End file.
